Balmungs World
by Sakatsu
Summary: The Descendant of Fiana's having trouble juggling studies, college level classes, real world friends and playing an active role in The World...But thats the least of his worries! BalmXKite onesided for now. Will bump up to M soon for more naughtiness!


A/N: I squeezed this one out while I was playing the third installment of the .hack games (outbreak). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own characters or names thereof other than Tesuki Nomora, Tommy and Yuki. They are my creations and are therefore copyrighted. Not selling for profit, just for crack reviews.

Tesuki Nomora © Sakatsu 2007

Tommy Sakatsu © 2007

Yuki Sakatsu © 2007

Warning: not much to warn about...other than cussin' (right now...) Don't like, don't read. Flame me, I don't care. :-)

Summary: The Descendant of Fiana's having trouble juggling studies, class and playing an active role in "The World." Not just that but he has troubles with his heart also.

_thinking_

"speaking"

_--//--_

Balmung's World

By Sakatsu

"I believe the world is a completely separate world. deception comes easily, discerning the truth is what is essential. that is the power I lacked...what you saw was probably my true character. "

Balmung of the Ascure Sky and the Descendant of Fiana, aka Freshman Tesuki Nomora of Tokyo University sat next to his terminal with Neuro Goggles in place around his eyes and controller in hands. He was neglecting his studying again as usual. But being Balmung has its responsibilities, heck, one day offline would mean one less helping out Kite...whoever he is. Tesuki wondered briefly what was the face behind the username "Kite" and put it out of his head. He has more important things to do---enemies to fight, dungeons to explore, information gathering and most importantly restoring The World to its original status or perhaps even better than that. But the battle for restoration has been proven rather difficult, all the servers in chaotic pixel disfigurations and discolourizations are just one affect the virus have been causing. Email being down, less people online due to the viruses...Tesuki amusingly pointed out that if he wasn't Balmung he would demand for this month's players fee for the messed up game he was playing. Picturing himself yelling at the secretary of the CC Corp's headquarters for not taking stronger actions to deleting the virus and restoring regular play---_atleast charge us half price because half the time all of us can't get on to play_...what an amusing thought. Next thing Tesuki noted while fighting a monster on the B3 dungeon was that he heard a noise not associated with the game..._its probably Tommy. _And indeed it was.

"Hey dude, don't you have a class in about ten minutes?" Tommy rolled over to look at Tesuki. Tesuki pressed pause on the controller and pulled the Neuro Goggles up to take a peek at the time on the clock above his head on the wall. "oh, fuck, yeah...I forgot it was Wednesday!" Tesuki pressed pause again to resume the game and quickly saved and turned off the terminal. "Well, dude, when you stay up all night to play that damn game that don't let me sleep much you tend to forget what life really is..." The British exchange student rolled back over and pulled the blanket over his head to, presumably go back to sleep. The lanky Tesuki searched for a semi-clean shirt on the floor and grabbed some semi-decent probably worn twice before jeans near his bed...it was time for some more laundry. "Damn, you cranky this morning get rid of that stick up your ass, won't you?" The muffled reply from Tommy was "Hippocrite, I hear what shit you say to those people online...and hardly sleeping a wink gives me plenty reason to be cranky!" Tesuki grabbed the last banana on his nightstand and grabbed his bookbag and heads toward the door, " nightynight cranky-head" he teased to the sleepy Tommy and slammed the door loud enough to recieve a "Fuck you, night creature!!" from Tommy.

The lanky 19 year old with greasy and very short unbrushed brown hair (not that it mattered, nobody could tell it was unbrushed) rushed down the stairs two at a time to the entrance to glimpse at the bright, unrelenting morning sunshine. Less than ten minutes to Trig on the other side of the University requires talent, skill and determination---all talents that Tesuki acquired during his first few months of Tokyo University. Taking all shortcuts cleverly discovered through bushes and cutting through the art, music and history buildings all while eating a banana and supporting a heavy load of books is genius. One last dodging of cars to the Math building and in room 314-D, being the last person through the door before class starts seemingly seconds later. _I think thats a new record!_ Tesuki smiles to himself as he pulls out his Trig book and studies the next chapter---which he's totally clueless about. The instructor instructs and notes made. All the blah of the real world...paying attention was the ability that Tesuki lacked severely. _I wonder if I'm missing anything on Lambda server? _Tesuki pulled out his cell phone to check his email. A new email from Kite appeared, Tesuki's stomach did a little roll causing the banana he ate to become dizzy. "Hey Balmung, you've been acting kinda strange...is everything alright?" Tesuki didn't know how to reply to that other than "How so?" He sent the email and turned off his phone to return to the remaining time to Trig class.

After walking out of Trig, he heard his name being called, he turned around to find his friend Yuki coming towards him from Adv Trig and begins to pull him "We're going to the Library to study, I can tell by your face you spent the last hour not understanding!" At the Library with coffees in hand (Yuki insisted it was her pay for helping him out) the pair sat down at the a table in the back and pulled out their books and paper. "Now! Where are you having troubles so that I may fix them?" Yuki eyes the book that Tesuki was flipping through, "Basically all of chapter twenty four..." Yuki interrupts, "UGH!! We've already covered that and you still understand?" "If only my crazy counselor didn't let me accidently take this class instead of the other one I was suppost to take...its money down the tube!" Tesuki complains for the hundrenth time. "Okay, okay, this is how you do this problem..."

_Yuki would make an excellent teacher. Maybe I should teach her how to play The World. _"Hey Yuki, wanna go learn how to play The World?" Tesuki questioned. Yuki exclaims, "Gah, you and that game again...hey hey have you been paying attention to what I've been trying to teach you?!" "Not really...sorry." He bows his head down in shame. Yuki perks up, "whats up?" "Huh? Nothings wrong I'm probably just tired..." _Maybe Kite knows better than I do_...? Tesuki pulled out his phone again to check his email and the lightbulb in his head turned on: "oh no..." Tesuki says sadly. "what what what?" she questions as Tesuki puts his phone away, "I've got to go," he picks up his books and hurriedly shoves them in his backpack, "I have an emergency talktoyoulater" and off he goes back to his dorm where his "emergency" is.

Walking in the now empty room and throwing his backpack on his bed and sat down in his chair and fired up the terminal again from its short break. _I bet Kite is still on_. Tesuki resumed the position of last night with the goggles in place and controller in hand for another two hours of gameplay before the next class. _Email, Email. _He opens his mailbox, _finally he replied back: _" RE: How so?:: You seem to be elsewhere, like distracted...is everything okay?" He decided not to reply right now so Tesuki logged into the Lambda server. Balmung, the white-haired master swordsman stood at the chaos gate. Sending a flash email to Kite through the system and getting a reply of: "There is no response to flash email, player is absent from The World," was Balmung's clue that Kite was not on. Randomly choosing a dungeon to keep him busy until more information came his way, so atleast he would keep up his level. The hypnotic slash slash sound that his sword made only made him sleepy in his now comfortable chair. Heavy eyelids evaded his sight like curtains over windows. The controller fell. Tesuki Nomora fell asleep, Balmung the descendant of Fiana stood motionless in the Dungeons...

---//---

looks like it'll be a multi-chapter one...amusing. its the question of should I continue or should I abandon? should I stay or should I go...? I'll create an outline for the 2nd one now and sit on it.

feed my addiction...review...

Preview 2nd: Hot Dreams, Confusion and Questions! The struggle to find out who it is.


End file.
